


Find The Ace

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is it possible for playing cards to grow legs and walk away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find The Ace

There was one missing, he was sure of it. He had almost been at the end of a game of solitaire when he discovered he was a card short.

Gathering them all together, he counted them and discovered that there was in fact fifty-two. But no matter how hard he searched he couldn’t find the missing card.

Danny recounted and this time, discovered that there was fifty-three cards, much to his annoyance. 

With a growl, he shoved the pack into Tim’s hands. "Find me the ace of spades," he instructed, brushing his hair away from his forehead.

"You mean this one?" Tim asked innocently, picking the fallen card up from the floor next to Danny.

"How long have you known that was there?"

"About ten minutes," Tim smirked, earning himself a blow on the shoulder.

"Just for that…" Danny snatched the cards back. "You get to play…" he flicked the cards into the air. "Fifty-two card pick-up."


End file.
